User blog:NotAGothChick101/250 Story Challenge
Okay, so, I was doing 2 different story challenges a couple of years ago, and I also made my own topics. Now, I'm going to start over again--with all 250 topics. I won't be doing these in any particular order; I'll just write them when they come to me. xD I've kept a few of the old stories--they will be mark with a ~ symbol. Also, the reason I'm putting this here is because of some of the content--I won't get too ''mature, but some of the ones I did were a bit too violent... Anyway, enjoy! ;) 1. Introduction 2. Love 3. Light 4. Dark~ "I can't see anything!" said Phineas. "It's too late at night to be in the woods. We'll get caught for sure." "Don't be afraid, Phineas," said Isabella. She reached out, felt for his hand in the dark, and grabbed it, squeezing it tightly. "We're in this together." 5. Seeking Solace~ Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree in the backyard. But today, Phineas didn't seem too happy. Instead, he looked very sad. "Everyone is still mad at me," he said, quietly. Ferb put an arm around him and gave him a squeeze. "Not everyone," he said. 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive~ Phineas started up the car. "Where to?" he asked. Isabella thought for a moment. "How about that new restaurant?" she suggested. "Sure," said Phineas. He began to pull out of the driveway. Then he noticed a strange smell. "Um...is that your perfume?" he asked uneasily. "I'm not wearing any," said Isabella. She sniffed the air. "But something smells...stinky..." "I swear, I showered this morning!" said Phineas. "Then what could it be?" Isabella asked. She sniffed again. "I think it's in the back seat..." Phineas stopped the car. They both looked in the back seat, and saw the smelly criminal. "SKUNK!" they both screamed. The skunk sprayed Phineas, and the couple jumped out of the car and ran. "You're gonna need tomato juice," said Isabella, as they dashed back indoors. 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory~ It was Phineas and Ferb's first night as step-brothers. They had been put in the same room, and were now snuggled into their beds, nice and comfy. Suddenly, they heard thunder--LOUD thunder! Phineas quickly sat up, now wide awake, whimpering in fear. Ferb opened his eyes and looked at his brother. He slipped out of his bed and sat down on the floor. He motioned for Phineas to do the same. Phineas sat down next to Ferb, shaking terribly as another BOOM! sounded. "I-I'm sc-cared F-Ferb," he whispered. Ferb hugged him. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll protect you." 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood~ (BLOOD WARNING DUH) Note: This happens before "No Time". This is for an AU story I was working on in 2011. Phineas felt himself get weaker and weaker as his lifeblood flowed out of him. He began to feel fuzzy, and could barely think. With the constant loss of blood, plus the damage the poison had already done to his body, he was a goner. There...has...to be...hope..." he gasped, trying hard with every last ounce of strength he had left to survive. He hoped that someone would find him and rescue him soon. If that didn't happen, nothing would stop him from dying. 18. Rainbow~ Note: Yes, this is a brony joke. So sue me. 9_9 "Hey Ferb, do you know if rainbows have a taste?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged. Phineas took a bite out of the rainbow--and screamed. "SPICY!!!" he yelled. Ferb covered his mouth and tried to stifle his laughter. 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time ~ Note: This happens after ''Blood This is for an AU story I was working on in 2011 Candace stiffened. Her brother was in danger. But this time, her senses were spinning out of control. Her internal alarm blared loudly, her heart pounding deeply in her chest. Then she slowly felt her connection with Phineas fading. She began to breathe heavier, and broke out in a sweat, as the horrible truth began to dawn on her. "He's...dying..." she managed to spit out. Ferb and Jessie froze. After a moment, they turned to her. "What?!" they said in unison. "Ph-Phineas...h-he's d-dying...I-I can feel it..." Candace stammered. Ferb and Jessie's eyes widened in horror. "I shouldn't have left him!" Ferb said guiltily. Jessie put a hand on his shoulder. "We've gotta find him, and fast!" "But shouldn't we get Alem first?" Ferb asked. "There's no time for that," Candace said as firmly as she could. She was starting to feel dizzy, and grew weaker and weaker as she continued to feel Phineas's nearing demise. "We must move now," she added, her voice faltering. 25. Truble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand Note: This is for an AU story I was working on in 2011. Phineas sat on the edge of the cliff, his head resting in folded arms. He looked miserable. Candace sat down next to him, not sure what to say to him. It was Phineas who spoke first. "I just can't believe it," he said quietly. He sounded distressed. "I can't accept this! There's gotta be a cure. I...I can't die...yet..." Candace took her brother's hand, and he turned his head toward her. They seemed to just be staring at each other, but they were mentally connecting. The special link snapping into place felt good. It made them both feel less alone. "I'll be here for you, whatever happens," Candace promised. "Thanks, Sis," Phineas replied, clutching his sister's hand. 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads~ Note: This was for a Christmas story I never finished. Oh, and, if you don't understand, look up Gotherb and Gothric . :P [FYI: '''this is a character, not actually me' :P]'' "I'm double-booked!" Goth exclaimed. "How am I supposed to decide which of them to spend Christmas Eve with? I love them both so much!" "Did both Ferb and Eric invite you over?" Punk asked. "Yes, yes they did!" Goth responded. "I can't figure this out...serves me right for being in a love triangle!" 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead Note: This was something I wrote while I was away from the Wiki. It's an idea I'll probably never really work on... Jeremy found himself in a dark room. There was a dim light coming from an old-fashioned lamp that sat on a desk in front of him. All around him, there was no sound. All was quiet. Too quiet. "What is this place?" Jeremy thought. He walked up to the desk and noticed a tape recorder sitting next to the lamp. After glancing behind him to make sure no one was watching, he hit the play button. "Hi, Jeremy," came a familiar voice. "That’s Phineas’ voice!" Jeremy realized. "I’m glad you found this message," the recording continued. "There’s a huge crisis on our hands. Many of our friends have been captured by a mysterious enemy and transformed into dark beings. I can’t do anything to stop it, because I’m trapped in a secret tower. You are the only one I know that has not yet gone insane. Unless I find a way out of here soon, you are our only hope. You must find the others and figure out how to return them to their normal selves. Good luck, Jeremy." Jeremy waited a moment to see if that was the end. Suddenly, a deep, menacing voice took over the recording. "If you want to stop me," it said, "you’ll have to be brave. The first familiar face you’ll be confronted by is none other than...well, let’s just say he’s not the type to say much. Good luck!" The voice cackled, then the recording ended. Jeremy swallowed hard, then tried to be brave. He knew there was danger ahead, but that wouldn’t stop him from saving Danville. 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection~ Note: This is for a rewrite of an old story. It also is based off of Revenge of the Sith. "Don't you see?" Phineas replied. "We don't have to run away anymore. I am more powerful than Heinz. I can overthrow him, and together we can rule in his place. We can make things however we want!" "I...I don't believe what I'm hearing," Isabella said. "Alem was right. You've changed!" "I don't want to hear anything more about him," said Phineas, his anger growing. "The Resistance turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" "I don't know you anymore!" Isabella said, with tears in her eyes. "Phineas, you're killing me. You're going down a path where I can't follow you." "It's because of Alem," Phineas said, his eyes glowing with fury. "It's because of what you've done, and plan to do!" said Isabella. She was crying as she spoke. "Stop! Come back! Please!" Phineas looked past her and noticed that Alem was standing there. "YOU!" he screamed with rage. "YOU'RE WITH HIM! YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO KILL ME!!!" "No!" Isabella shouted as she sobbed. Phineas's hatred burned inside him. He lost control of his temper and swung out his fist, whacking his friend on the side of her head. She fell over and continued to bawl. She didn't even try to get up. Phineas glared up at Alem, who was walking towards him with an angry look on his face. 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can’t 74. Are You Challenging Me?~ Note: This is for a rewrite of an old story. It also is based off of Revenge of the Sith. "YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" Phineas yelled. "Your anger and longing for revenge did that," Alem replied. "You let the Dark Side mess with your head, and now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy." "Don't lecture me, Alem," said Phineas, as his anger began to build up higher. "I see through your lies. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I shall bring peace, freedom, justice, and security to the empire--which will soon be my empire!" "Your empire?!" Alem replied in shock. "Phineas, listen to me! Your bitterness is making you insane!" "Don't make me hurt you," Phineas said through gritted teeth. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Alem responded, pulling out his new lightsaber. "I'll do what I have to." "You will try," Phineas said menacingly, as he grabbed his own lightsaber from his pocket. 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal~ "Hey...Vanessa..." Vanessa got down on her knees and made eye contact with the boy so that she could hear him better. "Yes?" "Please..." Aniket continued in his ever quiet voice. "Can you make my Daddy happy again?" "I'll try," Vanessa promised. 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food~ "I'm soooooo hungry..." said Phineas. "Here," said Ferb, giving him a piece of pizza--which was gone about two seconds later. "Thank you..." said Phineas, a relieved expression on his now messy face. Ferb just blinked. Wow, he thought. He wasn't joking when he said he was starving! 88. Pain (BLOOD WARNING!) Also, MAJOR SPOILERS possibly! Note: This is for an AU series I was working on in 2011. Might pick it back up when I feel inspired... "This is the history of the rivalry between Vanessa and Jeremy," Alem concluded. "One thing is for sure: neither of them would give up power for the other. And I can assure you, Vanessa, that once Jeremy doesn't need you anymore, he will get rid of you." "Jeremy told me he devising a plan to take over the Tri-State Area," Vanessa said in her cold, menacing, mechanical voice. "He didn't say how exactly I was to be involved." "What does it matter now?" Jeremy snapped. "I've given you my word: help me eliminate these rebels, and I'll split the dictatorship between us." "Their idiotic leader does have a point," Vanessa replied calmly, though it still sent shivers up even Jeremy's spine. "I do not know that you can be trusted. However, I will consider your offer. But you won't get your answer today. Now get out of my sight, you scum!" Jeremy gritted his teeth. "YOU!" he screamed. He lunged for Vanessa, who quickly stepped aside just in time. Before Jeremy could react, she drew a dagger and stabbed him clean through the arm. Everyone gasped in shock as he cried out in pain and fell to the ground. His blood poured out onto the grass as he glared at his attacker, his eyes burning with agony and hatred. But Vanessa raised her dagger, aiming it at his chest, and smiled a horrific, inhuman smile. Jeremy's eyes quickly became full of terror as Vanessa plunged the dagger deep into his heart, and then swiftly pulled the dagger forward, slicing his stomach open. Jeremy gasped and yelled out in agony as the blade destroyed his internal organs. He began to cough blood, gasping for breath in between his violent heaving. Finally, he could hold on no longer, and his eyes closed as the life faded from him forever. The Resistance shouted in horror and anger, while Vanessa's minions laughed cruelly. "This is what happens to those who try to use me," Vanessa declared. "Or those who stand in my way," she added, glancing at Alem, who just stood in total shock. 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle~ "We're here!" Phelan's voice called. Candace ran to the door. "Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed happily. Phelan and Linda had just arrived home with baby Phineas. "Where's Vivian and Isabella?" Linda asked. Vivian was supposed to be baby-sitting Candace. "Taking a nap," said Candace. "Can I please hold him?" she begged. Linda smiled, and handed her new baby to her daughter. Candace stared at her little brother's face. He looked very much like his father. He had the same, triangle shaped head and everything! 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation 101. Wake Up 102. Heat 103. Cold~ There was a knock on the door. Ferb opened it, and saw Aniket standing there. He had his arms wrapped around himself, shivering, and his cheeks were rosy. "Cold?" Ferb asked. Aniket nodded, his teeth chattering. "Come inside," Ferb offered. "Your step-sister is making cocoa." 104. Disguise 105. Exhaustion 106. Flying 107. Forgiveness 108. Laugh 109. Favorite 110. What Have I Done? 111. Past 112. Future 113. Dragon 114. Out of Context 115. Beautiful 116. Stolen 117. Leap of Faith 118. Eternity 119. Gross Out 120. Chaos 121. Born~ Phelan gazed at the infant he held in his arms. It was his new son. Tears came to his eyes as he stared into his boy's eyes. He had the same, deep blue eyes as his father. Then Phelan realized that the child also had the very same, triangular head as well. "He looks just like me..." he whispered. "Amazing." "What should we call him?" Linda asked, her voice tired but happy. Phelan thought for a while. Then he remembered his dear brother, Phineas Pheobus. It was he that had encouraged him to admit his love for Linda. What better way to repay him than to name his nephew after him? he thought. "Phineas," he finally said. "His name should be Phineas." Baby Phineas looked up at his Dad and smiled sweetly, giggling a little. Linda smiled. "Yes," she said. "Phineas it is." 122. Cosmos 123. Love Story 124. Poison 125. Dance 126. Hold Me 127. Caught Red Handed 128. Mountain 129. Ticket 130. Reunion~ Suddenly, Phineas moved, and his eyes opened. "Phineas?" Ferb whispered, not believing his eyes. "Hey, bro," said Phineas, smiling weakly at him. "But...you should be..." Ferb started, hardly able to speak. "I know," said Phineas. "I should be dead right now. I was fatally wounded. I guess there was a miracle." Ferb was dumbfounded. He could hardly take it all in. For a minute, he just stayed still, staring at Phineas. Then all at once, he practically tackled Phineas and gave him a big hug, squeezing him tight. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't help it. He was too happy. "Can't...breathe..." Phineas wheezed, his eyes bulging. "Sorry," Ferb sniffled. He loosened his hold, but didn't let go. 131. Pale 132. What Could Have Been 133. Rescue 134. Grow Up 135. Celebration 136. Half Way 137. Kiss 138. Courage 139. Promise 140. Royalty 141. Ocean 142. Proud of You 143. Heart 144. Scarlet 145. Cruelty 146. Holiday 147. Corrupted 148. Firework 149. Persevere 150. Miracle 151. Banished 152. Parody~ is taking a nap in his room, when his sister walks in. Jessie: Hey, Ferb! Wake up! You sleepy-head! Wakey wakey! Ferb: groan This had better be important... Jessie: I found a map to Candy Mountain! We're going to Candy Mountain! It'll be an adventure! Come, Ferb! Ferb: This is no Candy Mountain. Jessie: I find your lack of faith disturbing. Come, Ferb! him so hard that you hear a rattling sound Ferb: Arrrrg! Fine. to the siblings in a forest. Jessie: Our first stop is over there! walk up to Platyborg, who is randomly standing there. Platyborg: sounding chatter Jessie: He has spoken! He has told us the way! Ferb: I didn't hear any words... to the sibs on a bridge. Ferb: Am I the only one who's covered in splinters? We shouldn't be on this thing... Jessie: Ferb...Ferb...Ferb...Ferb... Ferb: WHAT?! Jessie: We're on a bridge, not a thing. Ferb: <_< to them by the mouth of a cave decorated with candy. Jessie: We're here! Ferb: Huh. I guess it exists. Jessie: You have to go inside, Ferb! Ferb: No. Jessie: But you have to! Ferb: Oh, fine... walks inside the cave. Jessie: Goodbye, Ferb! Ferb: Goodbye? Huh? [Suddenly, the cave door closes and everything is pitch black. Ferb: Wait? What? Where--''' '''hears footsteps. Ferb: Who's there--''' '''hear him getting beat up. Cut to him back on his bed. Ferb: Where...am I...what...happened? Ugh, they took my kidney! They must've wanted to make cupcakes. End 153. Work of Art 154. Blind 155. Not Human 156. 42 157. History 158. Loyal 159. Scream 160. Try Again 161. Upside Down 162. Winter 163. Spring 164. Alone 165. On the Edge 166. Gold 167. Duck and Cover 168. Broken 169. Cleaning 170. Proof 171. Ghost 172. Brothers and Sisters 173. Empathy 174. Inspiration 175. Science Fiction 176. Lean on Me 177. Fish Out of Water 178. Jungle 179. Not Again 180. Lucky 181. Smart 182. Freedom 183. Worlds Collide 184. Tickle 185. Perfidy~ Note: This is for a rewrite of an old story. It also is based off of Revenge of the Sith. Alem had no choice now. He kicked Phineas, who fell off the edge and plummeted down into a deep pit. A loud crack was heard, followed by a shout of pain. Phineas had broken his ankle. He tried to climb back up and out of the pit. But when he had finally made it halfway, he slipped and fell. Another loud crack was heard. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Phineas screamed. Now his wrist was broken too. There was no way for him to escape now. As he moaned in pain, Alem peered down at him. Phineas looked up at him, his face screwed up in pain and anger. It looked almost unnatural. "I HATE YOU!" he screeched in an unearthly voice. "You were part of a RESISTANCE, Phineas!" Alem shouted, his voice getting emotional. "You were supposed to HELP people! To STOP the dark side, not JOIN it!" Phineas just continued to groan in pain. His wrist and ankle throbbed. Tears formed in his eyes from the agonizing ache of his injuries, and his breathing became heavier. "I loved you like a little brother," said Alem. "Goodbye, old friend. I shall miss you." And with that, he walked off and left Phineas in the hole. 186. Run 187. Pitch Black 188. Mystery 189. Toy 190. Island 191. Artificial Intelligence 192. Power 193. Too Late 194. Pirate 195. Nursery Rhyme 196. Race 197. On the House 198. Painful Truth 199. Recycle 200. Bedtime 201. The Beginning 202. Death 203. Live Again 204. Sin 205. Frivolity 206. Survival 207. Kindness 208. Brutality 209. All Alone 210. Wounded 211. Soldier 212. Gift 213. Something New 214. Black and Blue 215. Last Words 216. True Love 217. Brotherly Affection 218. Sisterly Affection 219. Don't Leave Me 220. I'm Here 221. Deceiver 222. Truth Sets You Free 223. Platypus 224. Annoying Cousins 225. Long-lost Relative 226. The Void 227. Haunted 228. Bizarre 229. I Won't Die 230. Before the Dark Times 231. Empire 232. I Miss You 233. Long Time No See 234. I Hate You 235. Comfort 236. Best Friend 237. The Dawn is Near 238. Are You Mad? 239. Adoption 240. Don't Say That 241. My Favorite Memory 242. Defensive Older Brother 243. The Chosen One 244. Epic Failure 245. The Reason 246. Unknown 247. Weapon 248. I Don't Care 249. Climax 250. Epilogue Category:Blog posts